Caillou tlt uolliaC (TV Series)
'Caillou tlt uolliaC '''is an adult animated series made with GoAnimate and created by Dallas Long. The series involves a random-looking boy named Caillou tlt uolliaC, commonly known as uolliaC, who has friends, Charlie Bronze, Strayberry Shitcake, Joey the Egghead, Erin, Lilly Beer, Freaklin, Bamib, Buns Buggy, Oobi, Pee Pee Le Pooh, Browser June, Bert Sampson, Not Smirks, Dora tlt aroD, Warren Cookie, Timothy tlt Tangle Engineer, Scream Gyms and Wiacom. The series also contains fowl languages, fake poop, violence, loudness, and random stuff, which may be too intense for younger viewers. Premise Characters The series revolves around a random-looking boy named Caillou tlt uolliaC, a funny-looking bald-headed boy named Charlie Bronze, a cute and non-random girl named Strayberry Shitcake, a weird egg-headed boy named Joey, a LouieLouie95-like boy named Erin, a little brown bear named Lilly Beer, a red-capped turtle named Freaklin, a roe deer named Bamib, a human-like rabbit named Buns Buggy, a hand puppet named Oobi, a weird French skunk named Pee Pee Le Pooh, an anti-hero named Browser June, a yellow-skinned boy named Bert Sampson, a fat and weird guy named NotSmirks, a Mexican girl named Dora tlt aroD, a Disney fanboy named Warren Cookie, a really useless engineer named Timothy tlt Tangle Engineer, and two logo characters named Scream Gyms and Wiacom. Other recurring characters appear throughout the series, such as uolliaC's father named Boris, his wife named Doris, uolliaC's sister named Rosie, Charlie Bronze's sister named Sally, his pet dog named Snupi, a red-hooded guy named Brian, Bert's father named Hommer Sampson, Warren's father named Alan Cookie, a school teacher named Sir Teacher, a weird-looking plumber named Malleo, his brother named Weegee, a crazy-looking blue hedgehog named Sanic, a raging boy named Llewellen, an absorbent and yellow sponge named SpingeBill, and a funny mouse named Mikey Moose. Setting The primary setting of Caillou tlt uolliaC is Randomville, a fictional district of Jacksonville, Arkansas. Dallas Long resided in Jacksonville during his time as a student at Arkansas School of Design, and the show contains distinct Arkansas landmarks similar to real-world locations. Dallas Long often borrows the names of Arkansas locations and icons such as GoAnimate City and Benton for use in the show. Episodes Voices Jennifer voices three of the show's main characters, uolliaC, Charlie Bronze, and Strayberry Shitcake. Since Jennifer had a strong vision for these characters, she chose to voice them herself, believing it would be easier than for someone else to attempt it. Joey voices Joey the Egghead, and Freaklin. At the time, Joey was performing in a stage show in Los Angeles. He played a redheaded mother whose voice he had based on one of his cousins. Eric voices Erin, Oobi, Bert Sampson, and Boris. Eric stated that he did an impression of the character Prince Eric from the Disney film ''The Little Mermaid during his audition. David voices Lilly Beer. When David auditioned for the role, he was called back by Dallas Long, who instructed him to speak slower. Brian voices Bamib, Pee Pee Le Pooh, NotSmirks, and Warren Cookie. Brian met Dallas Long at the Washington School of Design, and kept in touch with him after they graduated. A few years later, Dallas Long contacted him about being part of the show; he agreed and came on as a writer and voice actor. Other recurring cast members include Charlie as Buns Buggy, Llewellen, Sanic, & SpingeBill; Kimberly as Browser June; Kayla as Dora tlt aroD; Steven as Scream Gyms; Simon as Wiacom & Hommer Sampson; Julie as Doris; and Ivy as Rosie tlt uollg gallery Home video Overview Box Sets DVD Blu-ray Category:TV Series Category:Logos